Princess of Anarchy
by Jessteller
Summary: Adriana is the Princess of Charming. Her mother and father Gemma and Clay are the king and queen. This is my first attempt to write fanfictions...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of Adriana Morrow, the daughter of Gemma and Clay Morrow; this story starts in season 1. Jax is the son of Gemma and John Teller.**

Ade sat in her mothers Caddy waiting for her to come out of the butcher, Gemma was getting meat for a "family" dinner. Her mother comes out of the butcher she is tall and has medium length brown hair with blonde highlights, Ade was the spitting image of her mother. Like anyone with any sort of powerful position she walked strong and with pride. Gemma and Adriana knew that no one could touch them they were untouchable they were criminal royalty.

Gemma hops in the car and Adriana turns to her. Gemma's phone starts ringing "Its your brother" Gemma answers

"Hey mom"

"Hello Jackson, I just got the meat for the dinner tonight, I would hope that you are coming"

"Yeah Mom, I'm coming is it alright if I bring Chibs and the Prospect along?"

"Yes sure, lucky I bought extra meat just incase"

"Mom the prospect doesn't eat meat"

"Well don't patch him in then, we don't need any vegan pussies" Gemma said jokingly.

"Is Ade with you?"

"Yeah she's right next to me"

"Have either of you heard from my crazy ex?"

Adriana looks at her mother and shakes her head, which makes her think. When was the last time she saw the junkie who was pregnant with her nephew? She could hear her mother talking to her older brother in the background; she drowned it out with her own thoughts.

Adriana and Gemma had a silent trip home, when they get home they unpack the groceries and head out to Jax and Wendy's house. The front yard was a mess Wendy wasn't exactly Martha Stewart when it came to keeping a house, Gemma knocked on the front door and called out to Wendy when no one answered she muttered something under her breath. Gemma walked around the back of the house and made Adriana stay out the front, Adriana patiently waited for what was to come next. "Stupid junkie bitch" Adriana heard from around the back of the house she ran as fast as she could to see what her mother was yelling about. There laying on the kitchen floor was Wendy and right next to her was a spoon and a needle, there was blood which made Gemma and Adriana panic so Adriana rung the ambulance who would take the junkie to St. Thomas the local hospital.

Adrianna had to break the news to her brother about what happened, he rode to the hospital where Gemma had met him out the front. Gemma must have rung Clay too because not long after Jax, Clay showed up. The Teller/Morrow clan walked through the halls of the hospital no one gets in their way they all have that look on their face. Gemma goes up to the doctor who is at the desk and asks where Wendy is the doctor leads them to the room where Wendy is staying, standing in the doorway of the room was a familiar face.


	2. Chapter 2

Tara Knowles. Her stepbrother's high school flame. She left Jax for medical school in Chicago, Adriana knew that her mother hated Tara for leaving Jax she could see the anger in Gemma's face when Tara turned around and eyeballed the entire family. Gemma turned and said something to Clay he looked less than impressed when Gemma walked towards Tara,

"It's been a while." Tara said while Gemma walked towards her.

Gemma quickly replied, "Not long enough sweetheart, why are you back?"

"I got offered a job at St. Thomas so I took it"

"Where is my grandson?"

"He's in the incubator, he was born with a tear in his stomach and a congenital heart defect"

"He's got the family flaw." Gemma said while pointing at her chest, where there was a large zipper scar. "The tear in his stomach, is that from the crank?"

Tara looked to the floor and nodded, Gemma walked towards Adrianna.

Adrianna had been talking to her father when her mother walked over, Adrianna wanted to talk to Tara. When Tara and Jax were together they had been quite close, then when she left for Chicago everyone in the Teller-Morrow family hated her for breaking Jax's heart. With Tara helping the baby you'd think Gemma would set aside her past conflicts with Tara, but that's not how Gemma rolls.

Adrianna walked to her brother and hugged him; she felt a tear roll down her face she pulled away from Jax and quickly wiped it away.

"What's my nephew's name?" Adrianna asked Jax

"Abel" Jax said in a deep sad voice

Abel Teller was born to a drug addict mother and almost died, he wasn't given much of a chance to live, but he was showing promise. He was a fighter, just like a Teller.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a silent trip home from the Hospital; Adrianna drove her mother home who was really anxious. Adrianna could tell that Abel's condition was worrying her mother, Before Adriana was born her mum had had another son to John, Thomas who died. Maybe her mother wasn't ready to lose another baby, maybe it was because she didn't want to see her son go through the pain she went through.

When Adrianna arrived at home Gemma silently got out of the passengers seat and walked towards the front door Adrianna followed. They opened the front door to find Clay, Jax, Luann (Her mother's best friend) and Chief Unser (A friend of the family) all sitting at the dining table with a pot roast in the middle.

"Luann and some of the crow eaters cooked it for us." Clay had said from the head of the table

"Not Hungry." Gemma said as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door

"Adrianna, eat now." Clay said sternly

"Yes Dad" she said as she got together the smallest meal and ate like a mouse.

The next morning Arianna woke up to Jax, Clay and Gemma sitting around the table whispering, everything stopped when she walked in. She knew they were talking about something she wasn't meant to know about.

Adrianna opened the fridge and drank orange juice out of the carton, normally her mother would react but this morning Gemma just smiled at her and went back to silence. Everyone at the table was eyeing each other off Adrianna broke the silence.

"I'm gonna have a shower and go to TM, Mom do you want to come with me?"

"Sure sweetheart" Gemma said in a sweet voice, not in her harsh normal tone.

Adrianna walked towards her room and closed the door; she grabbed a glass and put it up against the door trying to listen in on the secret conversation.

"Look the ATF are on our ass and there is nothing we can do" Clay sounded worried

"Well they can't stay at the garage, Bluebird was safe it was the perfect cover" Jax had said

"Look they can't stay at the garage, Adrianna and I work there. How are we going to explain why they are there to the ATF whilst you guys are out. What do you think having an ATF raid would look for the business? Huh?" Gemma said she sounded so frustrated with her husband and her son.

Adrianna had a shower and got dressed and walked out of her room, all she could think about was what her family had been talking about. She walked out of her room and her mother was waiting in the kitchen at the table waiting for her.

Jax and Clay must have already left to do something with the club, so it was just Gemma and Adrianna at TM for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Jax and Clay must have already left to do something with the club, so it was just Gemma and Adrianna at TM for the day.

When Gemma got to TM she went straight into the clubhouse and Adrianna went into the office, it was summer break and she worked there to earn some cash during the school breaks. She ran into the office and answered the ringing phone,

"Hello Teller-Morrow Automotive, Adrianna speaking"

"Hey Ade, uhhh is your uhh mother there?" Clay was really quiet and muttering

"Nope, she's in the clubhouse. Try her cell"

"Thanks darl" Clay hung up before Adrianna could say anything else.

She saw her Mom walking back in from the clubhouse; she was on her cell and looked worried.

Gemma got off the phone about 10 minutes later and walked into the office

"What was that about?" Adrianna asked calmly

"Club Stuff" Gemma sounded really tense

"Mom I think I'm old enough to know what is going on with the club, I'm 16 now and I've grown up around all this stuff"

"You don't know half the shit that has gone on with this club"

"Well I think that I'm old enough to know"

"Fine, I'll tell you. But don't tell your father that you know" Gemma continued

"You know the bird seed factory that got set on fire?" Adrianna nodded

"Well, that wasn't a bird seed factory. It was something more illegal" Gemma stopped "NO. your father will kill me, don't go looking for something you need to know nothing about." Gemma wasn't yelling but she was about too.

Adrianna went back to sorting the jobs when she heard a bike pulling in, She was Jax pull off his helmet and start walking towards the office, he entered and closed the door behind him.

"Mom said you were asking about Bluebird" Jax questioned her

Adrianna looked to the floor "Yes" she almost whispered her answer

"Look, that was our warehouse. You know that Escalade you drive? The contents of that warehouse paid for it."

"What was in the warehouse Jackson?"

Jax gave in he couldn't lie to his baby sister "Guns."

Adrianna was in shock her family was selling guns. Her car was bought wih the money from guns.

Adrianna was about to speak when her mother burst through the door. Gemma never knocked, ever.

"I had better be going" Jax yelled as he ran out the door "Bye Mom, we'll talk later Ade"


	5. Chapter 5

Gemma wanted to go to the hospital to check on Abel Adriana drove. When they got to the hospital they went past Wendy's room there was around 5 doctors and a bunch of nurses surrounding her bed.

"Wonder what's going on" Adrianna was questioning her mother

"Only God knows," Gemma said smugly

They walked around the corridor towards the nursery, when Tara ran up behind them.

"Gemma can you wait up a second?" Gemma rolled her eyes and turned slowly

"What is it?" Gemma said sarcastically

"Its Wendy, someone gave her crank last night. She hasn't said much only that her dealer snuck it in inside a bible"

"And?"

"Well I was wondering if you could maybe go and visit her, she's the mother of your grandchild that is the least you could do."

"Nothing I'm gonna say to that crank whore is gonna make her feel loved"

Gemma turned and walked off just as Adrianna was going to follow her mother Tara grabbed her arm, Tara dragged her hand down to Adrianna's wrist and opened her hand. She put a piece of paper in Adrianna's hand and walked away.

Adrianna was catching up to her mother and looking at the piece of paper that was in her hand she flipped it over and it read "Dr. Tara Knowles, Neonatal" then her phone number.

As Adrianna walked up to the nursery where her mother already was, she replayed the conversation she had just had with her mother as she was walking past Wendy's room "Only God knows" then she remembered what Tara had said "Its Wendy, someone gave her crank last night. She hasn't said much only that her dealer snuck it in inside a bible" she had joined the dots. Her mother did go out last night; Adrianna heard the backdoor open and close after she had gone to bed. Maybe that was her mother Adrianna stopped herself. Her mother wasn't capable of giving crank to a junkie especially one who had almost killed her grandson hours before.

Adrianna walked awkwardly into the room, there in the middle was her nephew. He was so fragile and tiny; she never thought something in this world would be so small. He had tubes everywhere going into him and out of him and some attached to the small container that he was being kept in. Gemma pulled out something out of her handbag; She started reading out loud to Abel, rocking back and forth on the rocking chair. Adrianna walked behind her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck, Adrianna was draped over the back of the chair hugging her mother, Gemma raised her arm and stroked her daughters face Adrianna kissed her hair. Adrianna looked up and read along with her mom when she saw a drop land on the page of the book, and another, and another. Gemma stopped and wiped her eyes but she couldn't stop, she put the book down and broke down.


End file.
